It All Started with a 2 by 4
by nikonic
Summary: Spoilers for In Name and Blood; how will Emily's pending transfer affect her relationship with JJ? Will a smack to the head by an unsub's plywood be enough to make Emily and JJ realize they are meant for each other?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

Summary: Spoilers for In Name and Blood

Rating: T for now

She needed to talk to Emily. The brunette had been whisked away by medics to treat the nasty head wound. They hadn't had a chance to talk about Emily's pending transfer or much of anything for that matter; JJ knew she was hurt by Emily's lack of communication, but she was becoming increasingly worried as the brunette's phone continued to transfer her directly to voicemail. Her best friend never ignored her calls, and after hearing the report of a mild concussion from Morgan, JJ was convinced that something had befallen the other girl.

After leaving the office, JJ drove directly to Emily's condo, not even bothering to knock as she used her key to enter.

"Emily?" JJ called out. "Em? Where are you?" JJ spotted the brunette, clad in a purple v-neck shirt and black jeans, seemingly asleep on the couch. "Em, wake up. You aren't supposed to be sleeping yet, or drinking," she mumbled as she noticed the glass of wine. "Em, wake up!" JJ was getting nervous now, shaking the brunette, but still not receiving any response. "Emily Elizabeth Prentiss, wake up now."

Emily started to stir; her eyes opening slightly to focus on the blonde.

"Oh hey, Jayje. I must have fallen asleep or passed out or something. What are you doing here?"

"Well, let's see. My best friend put in a transfer and didn't tell me. Then she shows up at a case and gets knocked over the head with plywood and gets a concussion. Then she goes home, drinks a glass of wine, and passes out. I'm here checking on you. Obviously, I should have been here a little sooner. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Look, Jayje. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about the transfer. It was complicated. Strauss brought me on the team because she thought I would get information on the team and give it to her. She asked for dirt on Hotch, so she could blackmail him into ending his career. I hate politics and everything about it. I haven't been here very long, but you have all become my family. I couldn't betray that loyalty. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you or talk to you about it." Emily had started rambling. JJ had already known she was going to forgive the other woman and had moved to the other side of the couch, sipping Emily's wine as she listened.

"I think I need some water. Can I get you anything?" Emily asked, trying to ease her nerves by giving her hands something to do. She was worried she had ruined one of the only friendships she'd ever had. She went to stand up and immediately got lightheaded, almost losing her balance. JJ shot up and was at Emily's side in seconds.

"Em. Emily, here sit down. Are you okay?"  
"Yeah. I'm fine. I just got a little off balance."

"I'm going to get you some water. Stay here. I'll be right back." JJ almost ran into the kitchen. When she returned, Emily was still sitting, her head in her hands.

"Here; drink this. Em?" JJ sat across from Emily on the coffee table. Emily didn't make any movement to look up or take the glass. JJ gently put her fingers under Emily's chin and pulled Emily's face to look at her. The face she saw broke her heart; Emily had tears sliding down her face.

"Emily, honey. What's wrong? Talk to me." JJ asked, wiping the brunette's tears.

"I'm sorry," Emily muttered though the tears continued to fall.

"I understand. It's complicated, but I just wish you felt like you could have talked to me. I mean we're best friends, Emily."

"Leaving you would have been the hardest part." JJ could barely hear the words that came out of Emily's mouth as they were barely louder than a whisper.

"Why is that? It's not like if I stop seeing you everyday we stop being friends. It's not like a reassignment makes our friendship disappear."  
"There is so much of you I can't have. I couldn't stand the thought of losing the only parts I actually have, but I still couldn't give Strauss grounds to split our team up anymore. We're a family and I couldn't let our separation be my fault." As she continued her ramble, she hoped JJ had missed her slip-up. Emily had been head-over-heels in love with JJ since she started work at the BAU; the only team member who knew was Morgan and that was due to a few too many rounds of beers one night after a case. But much to her chagrin, the blonde heard exactly what she had said.

"What do you mean?"

"Had I told Strauss about anything, it would have been my fault when everyone on our team got reassigned."  
"That's not what I meant and you know it."  
_Crap._ Emily thought to herself. _Why couldn't I keep my big mouth shut? Why did I have to be so nervous that I start rambling? My god. She's not going to let it go and I'm going to have to tell her. It will ruin everything. Say goodbye to the friendship. Awesome. Maybe I should continue with the transfer after all._

"Emily?" JJ asked, trying to regain Emily's focus.

Emily's explanation came out in a rushed whisper as if she could relay the information and then move on. "I like you, JJ. And I know you don't lean that way. And I keep it to myself because I know us is impossible. I just don't want to lose your friendship. It means too much to me. And I guess it's more than like, but it's something I can hide and attempt to forget about because I don't want to scare you away. I can't lose you."

JJ was shocked. She had never thought Emily would bat for the other team. The thought made her heart race. Could she really have a chance at dating the gorgeous brunette?

"Em, stop rambling. Look at me. First of all, you won't lose me. I'm your best friend. I can't say I pegged you as being gay, but it doesn't turn me off or make me want to run for the hills. Honestly, I haven't fallen for a woman since college, and as Garcia can attest, I've fallen for you." She paused letting her words sink in. Emily met JJ's eyes opening her mouth to speak but was cut off by JJ's lips pressing a gentle kiss to her own.

"I.. You.. Wait. Is this happening?" Emily questioned, equally shocked by JJ's revelation. "You like me? As in like me like me?"

"What are you? In middle school?" JJ teased, "Yes. I like you, but you know if we decide to do this, there are things we need to talk about."

Emily smirked, meeting JJ's eyes. "Can we talk about it in the morning? I'm exhausted and I could sure use some company. You know monitor the concussion?" JJ nodded and followed Emily upstairs to her bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. How I wish I did though.

Rating: M for obvious reasons if you continue reading below.

Author's Note: You guys are awesome! I love the reviews and the flagging of the story. I hope you like it. For the next chapter, false alarm or off on a case?

The sweet and comforting aroma of coffee woke the sleeping brunette. Swinging her legs of the bed, she moved slowly to the kitchen. She was greeted with the sight of a gorgeous blonde prancing around her kitchen in an oversized t-shirt and underwear.

"Somebody pinch me. It's a Saturday and we don't have a case," Emily joked as she slid up behind the blonde, who was pouring coffee into two cups. JJ turned around in Emily's arms placing a kiss against the brunette's lips.

"If you jinx it and we end up in some itty-bitty little town with no cell service chasing a lunatic with a gun, I will blame you," JJ countered.

"My lips are sealed," Emily said as she made a lock and key motion over her lips.

"No we aren't going to lock those," JJ smirked seductively. "There is a very large possibility you will be needing those lips for endeavors fairly soon."

Emily bit her lower lip in anticipation; her eyes darkening in lust as she imagined the fun she would get to have with the blonde.

"But first," JJ interrupted Emily's stream of thought, "we need to talk and have some coffee." She offered the older woman one of the steaming cups and walked around her to the living room. Sitting cross-legged on the couch, she admired the way Emily fluidly moved to sit across from her, perching on the coffee table.

"First, how's the head?"

"Feels like I was hit in the face with a 2X4," Emily smirked, but quieted when she saw the blonde's exasperated expression. "It's fine. It hurts a bit, but nothing that I can't deal with. So what's next on my media liaison's agenda?"

JJ smiled at being called Emily's anything and continued, "That is what is next on my agenda. We're really going to do this? I mean, be a couple?"  
"That's what I want to do, and with the past couple of kisses in mind, I'm hoping your answer is fairly similar."

A small kiss to Emily's lips and JJ resumed. "What or when do we tell the team? We won't be able to keep this from them for long. They are, after all, the best profilers in the country."

"I want to tell them; I think they would be happy for us, but we should probably wait to tell them until we can prove our personal lives won't affect our professional relationship. Inter-department fraternization is frowned upon, and the last thing we need is Strauss splitting up our team."

Emily moved to the couch after setting her cup on the table. "So are we done talking? My lips have something else they would really like to be right now. See I've got this gorgeous blonde haired, blue-eyed woman sitting in front of me in underwear and my t-shirt. I'm going crazy over here." As she spoke, she removed JJ's coffee cup and JJ stretched her legs out across the couch. Emily, taking the hint, straddled the other woman. Emily kissed JJ immediately begging for entrance into JJ's mouth. The blonde moaned as she felt Emily's tongue snake out against her own lips. Emily started kissing a path off JJ's lips to her jawbone and down her neck. She found JJ's pulse point and reveled in the moan reverberating from the blonde.

"My god, you are beautiful, Jennifer." Emily was about to continue her exploration when JJ's phone started ringing in the other room. Emily sat up very disgruntled at being interrupted and started praying to every god she could think of that they weren't being called out on a case. They hadn't had a vacation in the longest time, and Emily wanted to spend the day keeping her new girlfriend occupied in bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

Rating: M

"I'm officially blaming you. You jinxed it," complained JJ as she grumpily stomped back into the living room.

Emily's groan was loud and discontented. "I don't want to go. We were supposed to be on vacation."

"Yes, and then the fates decided you were just to happy and had to add some annoyances to your life. We have to be in the conference room in an hour."

"Stupid freaking fates- they obviously don't want me to get off. Oh, well I guess now's a good time as any for a nice, cold shower. I have one of your suits up here from the last time you spent the night."

"Oh, thank god. I was wondering how I could get all the way back home and back to the BAU in an hour. When did I leave a suit here?"  
"One night after one of the cases when you more or less drank your weight in alcohol."  
"Oh, right. That night and that would be why I don't remember. Anyhow, thank you for getting it cleaned."

"Okay, let's get this over with because the sooner this case is solved the sooner we can consummate our relationship," Emily joked with a seductive wink.

_This is going to be a very distracted case, _JJ thought to herself. _I haven't even told her we're sharing a room yet. Oh boy, let's hope we can get this solved quickly before I combust due to sexual frustration._

58 minutes later, the two women were running into the bullpen. Everyone was already in their places around the conference table.

"Nice of you both to join us," Hotch said a smirk buried under the severity of his tone.

"Hey, Reid. What's the statistics on two people who live in completely different areas arriving at the exact same time?" Morgan joked.

"We don't have time, Reid. Let's get started on the briefing, so we can all get back to our vacations." Emily and JJ for Hotch's injection and immediately grabbed files.

45 minutes later, the team was on the jet reviewing the case file and spitting out ideas.

"Okay so we have six victims all elderly women murdered in their homes."

"All the women are between 60 and 75; ethnicities don't match and neither do neighborhoods."  
"So he's picking victims that are the same age and same gender. Well that helps narrow down his next victim when Florida is the retirement capital of the US. Swell," Emily commented sarcastically. "Because the ages of the women, maybe he's a son that's looking to avenge some wrongdoing he suffered at the hands of his mother or grandmother."

The conversation continued and finally lulled enough to allow for some rest before they landed in Florida.

"Alright. Morgan, Prentiss – go to the first two crime scenes. Reid and I will go to second two. Rossi and JJ will hit the precinct, talk to the locals, and deal with the media. Then we'll meet back up and decide what to do from there," Hotch said, assigning the members of his team their duties.

Hours later, the team delivered a profile to tired and weary locals, who weren't too pleased by FBI intervention. They profiled a white male in his late twenties to early thirties who sustained abuse from a maternal figure whether it is a mother or a grandmother.

"So the brilliance of the FBI is telling us to look for a disgruntled middle age white man with a steady job attacking old ladies over 60? I'm so glad you guys are taking over the case," replied a snotty, sarcastic detective when provided the profile.

"Ok, first of all, we aren't taking over the case. We're here to offer assistance. Secondly, it is a working profile that helps you eliminate teenagers and older males. Now if you're done pissing around, can we continue?" Emily's snarky remark stunned members of the team while Morgan held back a laugh. The detective held up his hands in defeat.

Hotch continued, making a mental note to reprimand Emily later even though he agreed with her comments.

The chief let everyone go as it was in the late hours of the night with orders to return early the next morning.

"Emily?"

"Hotch, I know. I shouldn't have snapped at him, but his attitude was frustrating. I was so looking forward to a break, and I'll keep my remarks in check tomorrow."

"Good. Now go get some sleep. We're meeting at 6:30 tomorrow morning. I already gave JJ the key; she should be right in the lobby." Hotch responded as he walked ahead of her into the lobby.

Emily glared questioningly at the back of Hotch's head until she saw JJ standing near the elevators waiting for her with a hotel room key in hand.

Making sure Hotch was out of earshot, Emily whispered, "You have got to be kidding me."

"What? You never had a problem sharing a room with me before." JJ's eyes had a mischievous twinkle in them as she spoke.

"Yeah, but now, my mind is remembering how sexy you were moaning underneath me on the couch this morning or how amazing it was to see you dancing around my kitchen in underwear. Now, we are going to be sharing a room and a bed and I've had enough trouble keeping my hands off you. This very well might be the death of me."

"Yes, but it will be quite fun to watch you squirm."

"You, Jennifer Jareau, are evil." Emily, sighed, wishing for the umpteenth time that the case would end quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

Rating: M

Author's Note: sorry for the delay in new posts with this story. I've had writer's block and I've been posting on my other story. Hope you like the update.

Emily was resting on the bed, waiting for her turn to use the bathroom. She was casually clicking through channels trying to find something to distract herself from the naked blonde showering 5 feet from her. Finally settling on Family Guy, Emily started relaxing into the semi-comfortable bed. JJ's voice startled her as the blonde walked into the room, dripping wet, wrapped in a short, white towel.

"Your turn."

Emily turned to look at the blonde and gasped. "My god, you are having way too much fun with this," Emily groaned. She put her hands over her eyes to try and prevent any more heat from rushing to her core.

"That probably won't work since you can smell my shampoo and it's probably making you think of all the things you could do if this towel wasn't wrapped around me and we weren't on a case."

"Before my mind turns into a full-blown porno, I'm going to take a very cold shower."

JJ laughed as Emily stumbled into the wall trying to get to the bathroom as the brunette's hands were still covering her eyes.

The night flew by with JJ continuing to torture the poor brunette with her skimpy lingerie-like pajamas. Emily contemplated sleeping on the floor to put some much needed distance between the two women, but decided against it knowing she would actually need to get some sleep if she wanted to help close this case.

When JJ's alarm clock went off at 5:45 am, two groans penetrated the sleepy silence of the room.

"Fuck. How is it already time to get up? Why is sleep becoming a figment of my imagination?" Emily complained rolling out of bed and heading to the bathroom.

"I feel your pain, Em. I really do. I guess it's just a perk of the job, but the faster we move, the faster we get coffee."

"Oh, coffee, how you make my life go round," Emily muttered between brushing her teeth.

30 minutes later, both women were dressed and walking down to meet the team for breakfast.

Morgan was already sitting at the table, his head resting on the table with a cup of steaming coffee in his right hand. Rossi and Hotch were discussing the case and Reid was flipping through the case file.

"Rough night?" Emily asked as she glanced at Morgan, who grumbled in response.

"This little shit snores like a gremlin."

"You've played sleepover before, and it's never bothered you before," Emily commented.

"Not a sleepover if I'm forced against my will to share a room with boy-genius."

Emily eyed Morgan and then Reid with a grin and moved to go get a biscuit, coffee, and some fruit.

"So where are we?" JJ asked taking a seat next to Reid.

The discussion about the unsub continued until the team had exhausted all points of view. They fell into a comfortable silence with the constant guzzle of coffee and crunch of toast.

The case continued to drag on with no leads and, thankfully, no new victims. Emily was looking over the photos of the victims' homes.

"That's weird."

"What? Find something?" Morgan asked hopefully.

"I think. All of the victims had rosaries tacked by the door, so they're all religious. Maybe that's the trigger?"

"A rosary?"

"Well, we haven't found anything else. I'm thinking he has a job as a deliveryman or an installation technician. That way, elderly women wouldn't feel nervous letting him into their homes. When he leaves, he notices the rosary and goes into a psychotic break, killing the woman in her home."

"Okay, so following that, we have Garcia look to see if any of the victims had any sort of repair or delivery company in common. Right now, it's the best we've got to go on."

20 minutes and a cup of coffee later, Garcia had found results.

"Alright crime-fighters, all six victims recently had instruments fixed or tuned in their homes. All instruments were tuned by the same person- Freddie Milinakis. It looks like he fits the profile. He's 32. No criminal record though he was the prime suspect in the suspicious death of his mother who died at 66 about 2 months ago. He was cleared when his alibi came through. It looks like he has a bunch of medical files from childhood; most of them are sealed, but he was removed from his mother's home at 8 only to be returned to his mother's care at 11."

"Sounds like our guy. Got an address, Garcia?" Hotch asked.

"I'll take that as a rhetorical question. The address is zipping through cyber space and will be on your PDAs momentarily. Go catch the scumbag and all come home in one piece please."

The team sounded off their thanks and appreciation before running to the vans to find Freddie Milinakis.

Over an hour later, the suspect was in interrogation. As a disorganized, opportunistic killer, Morgan and Hotch knew exactly which buttons to press, getting a confession in record time.

"Jet leaves in 30 minutes. We're going home to resume our vacations finally," Rossi announced, equally as happy to have a couple of days off.

Sitting on the plane, Emily walked over to where JJ was napping. She placed a post it on JJ's iPod and returned to her seat. When JJ woke up, she read the note and smiled. She was in for some fun. She read the note a second time as naughty thoughts filled her head.

_Payback's a bitch. Hope you enjoyed teasing because now it's your turn to be teased. _


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine. Sadly, that's the truth.

Rating: M (really, really rated M. You've been warned)

Author's Note: Please note the rating. This chapter can be skipped without missing any part of the story. It is purely fluff for those of you who asked for Emily's teasing scene. First, I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. For all of you who have flagged me as an author, you see I have posted a new chapter on each of my four stories, and they're all nice, long chapters. I hope this chapter makes the wait worthwhile. I love reviews! They make me smile. Recent reviews on this story actually brought it back to my attention, which is why you all are getting a chapter. See, behold, the power of reviews! Anyways, enjoy!

Sliding onto the smooth leather of JJ's Mustang, Emily smirked; already plotting her revenge for the last couple of days of teasing JJ had mercilessly put her through. JJ, completely oblivious to the thought process of Emily's mischievous mind, adjusted her mirrors and flipped through radio stations until some melody caught her attention. There was a comfortable silence that enveloped the two women. Emily timed her attack perfectly, and as JJ merged onto the busy freeway, Emily gingerly placed her hand in JJ's lap.

"Em," JJ warned cautiously. She never thought Emily would try something in the car or Emily would have been the one driving home.

"What? I'm not doing anything," Emily replied innocently, though her intentions were far from it. "What do you think we should do for dinner tonight?" JJ could barely keep her train of thought as Emily's fingers gently traced the seam in the crotch of her pants. "Jayje?"

"Huh?" The blonde mumbled an unintelligent response as she tried to focus on the traffic around her.

"Dinner? Food? I mean I could make a meal out of you, but what are you going to eat?" Emily smirked and cupped JJ through her trousers as she watched JJ's breath catch in her throat.

"Cream, uhh, I mean creamy pasta," JJ stammered.

"My beautiful media liaison is at a loss for words. I guess there's a first for everything. Speaking of firsts, I can wait to watch you cum for me."

"Em," JJ gasped. "This isn't fair. I'm driving!"

"The setting of the situation didn't seem to bother you back at the hotel. Now the tables have turned, Jen," Emily replied coolly, licking the shell of JJ's ear, causing a shiver to run through her body.

"You're going to be the death of me," JJ said, repeating Emily's go-to phrase over the last few days.

"Hmm, no, that would dampen the fun. I'm just going to get you all worked up and watch you squirm, and then," she whispered in a sultry voice, "I'm going to make you cum so hard you'll think you are dead." JJ's breath caught in her throat and Emily smirked, pleased with her progress. Moving her hand from JJ's lap, Emily laughed when JJ's relieved sigh reverberated through the cabin of the car.

Walking into Emily's apartment, JJ dropped her go-bag on the floor and sauntered over to Emily. Leaning into steal a kiss, the blonde groaned as Emily moved away.

"Oh you think you're punishment is over? You're very mistaken. I'm going to take a nice, hot shower. I'll be down in a bit." As she walked away, she seductively swung her hips and glanced over her shoulder at the flustered blonde. "Wine's in the wine cooler under the bar. Something stronger is in the cabinet, but then again, you practically live here anyway. You know where everything is." JJ closed her eyes and leaned heavily against the granite counter top of Emily's bar. _Good heavens_, she thought to herself. _I think I'm going to combust and she's barely even touched me. _Pouring herself a healthy amount of red wine, she moved to Emily's plush, leather couch. She opened one of Emily's photo albums from her time in Egypt. Tracing the face of the 10-year-old Emily, she laughed as Emily's childhood personality seeped from the photos. Lost in Emily's albums, she didn't realize how much time had passed until she heard footsteps descending the stairs. As she turned to look at the stairs, she saw a very naked, toned Emily standing at the foot of her stairs. She watched speechlessly as Emily walked to the bar and poured herself a glass of red wine as well. JJ squeezed her legs together as desire instantly pooled in her core.

"What did you decide for dinner?" Emily asked as though nothing was out of the ordinary. JJ blinked rapidly, trying clear the dirty thoughts from her mind. She licked her lips as her eyes traced over Emily's unobstructed curves.

"I, at least, had a towel on when I was teasing you. This, this just isn't fair." JJ complained, and she couldn't tear her eyes from the woman standing in front of her.

Emily moved closer to the couch, and JJ inhaled the smell of her shampoo. "You never answered my question, Jayje," Emily stated matter-of-factly.

"Because my brain is now single tracked, and I can't think about food." Emily rewarded JJ's honest response with a kiss that immediately turned heated. JJ moaned into the kiss; she was quickly becoming addicted to Emily's lips. JJ's hands moved to skate over Emily's damp skin, but Emily held them in place.

"No touching. My rules." JJ groaned in response to Emily's statement, but she readily agreed if that meant she could keep kissing Emily.

Emily straddled JJ on the couch, grinding into her, and pushing further into the cushions along the backboard of the couch. Again, JJ moaned into the kiss, but kept her hands from caressing the bare skin centimeters from her fingertips.

"What's your fantasy?" Emily whispered into JJ's ear as her hands massaged JJ's breasts through the fabric of the shirt.

"Hmm," JJ moaned.

"What's your fantasy?" Emily repeated, this time grinding into JJ's hips. JJ moaned, and Emily moved herself from JJ's body. JJ immediately noticed the lack of Emily's presence in her lap and groaned her disapproval.

"You're killing me!" JJ shrieked, now completely turned on and frustrated.

"You're not answering my questions," Emily returned as she sauntered back to the kitchen.

JJ groaned, grabbed her wine glass from the coffee table, and followed Emily into the kitchen. "What question?" Now, Emily walked up to JJ, taking her forcefully by the hips, and pushed her into the counter. JJ's arms immediately looped around Emily's neck, hoping to keep the other woman from moving away again.

"What is your fantasy?" Emily asked for a third time.

"Em," JJ replied softly. Emily raised her eyebrow in response. Emily kissed JJ's neck, sucking and nibbling on the other woman's pulse point. JJ's shaky breath reverberated through the air.

"What is your fantasy?" Emily asked, the vibrations of her voice spreading waves of desire to JJ's core.

"You and me," JJ started, but stopped due to her overwhelmingly pleasure.

"Yeah?" Emily prodded, her thigh rested heavily between JJ's legs.

"We're in my office, and you're sitting in my desk chair."  
"Mmhmm," Emily whispered, rocking her thigh into JJ's center. "Where are you?"

"I'm on the desk, and my legs are resting on the arms of the chair. Oh god," JJ moaned as Emily quickly unzipped and unfastened her work pants.

"Keep going," Emily said, pausing from kissing the junction of JJ's neck and shoulders.

"You umm eat me out and I cum in your mouth. Jesus! Em!" JJ's head fell forward, resting on Emily's shoulder, as the brunette's fingers skated over JJ's swollen, needy clit.

"Is that all, Jennifer?"

"Mmm. Then I fuck you over the desk, and you cum screaming my name." JJ's last description came out rushed in between gasping breaths as Emily's fingers explored her heat.

"Sounds fun. We should make your fantasy a reality one day," Emily whispered seductively, pulling her fingers from JJ's center. JJ grunted at the withdrawal and looked Emily in the eyes. Emily brought her fingers drenched in JJ's juices up to her lips and sucked them clean. JJ's knees almost gave out at the sight.

"Hmm," Emily moaned, tasting JJ on her fingers. "So what do you want for dinner?" Emily continued casually.

"You are so evil," JJ whined. "I want you for dinner. That's all. Who needs food?"

"Trust me, Jayje. You'll need the energy for what I have planned."

"Urgh!" JJ shouted, frustration lacing her voice.

"Do you want me to cook? We could go out, or we could order in."

"I don't trust you in public tonight. God only knows what you would do in a restaurant. Are you going to be naked while you cook? Because if you end up in the ER because you burn some vital body part, I'm going to be really sexually frustrated and annoyed." JJ's rant made Emily laugh.

"Delivery, it is then. You're so sexy when you want to kill me," Emily joked.

Sitting on the couch after ordering in Chinese food, JJ looked towards Emily, who now was thankfully wearing an oversized shirt and boxers.

"So what's something I don't know about you?" Emily looked incredulously at the blonde.

"What do you mean?" Emily clarified, stumped by JJ's question.

"You're my best friend and I still see those fortress-like walls behind your eyes. What's something I don't know about you?"

"Serious or stupid?"  
"Nothing about you is stupid, Em. Your choice."

"Let's see. My favorite book series when I was a kid was Nancy Drew. Your turn."

"I'm pretty sure I could eat almonds and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches at every meal."

"My turn again?" Emily asked.

"Well, yes. That is usually how a game works."

"Smart ass," Emily smirked. "I have two tattoos."  
"Really?" JJ questioned, startled she didn't know that about her best friend.

"Yes ma'am."

"Where?"

"You'll have to find them. Your turn."

"I love hearing you speak different languages." JJ's comment made Emily blush deeply. "How is it possible for you to prance around for a good hour completely buck naked without blushing, but when I give you a compliment, you turn bright red." Emily shrugged and bit her lower lip self-consciously. "Also," JJ continued, "when you bite your lip like that, all I want to do is kiss you senseless. Now you owe me two things I didn't know."

"Okay. Little known fact: when we get called out on a case and you have to call and wake us all up, I smile when I see you calling. Another case means another stretch of time with you."  
"Wow, Emily Prentiss, has a romantic side," JJ smiled genuinely as she spoke. "You still owe me another one."  
"As much fun as this teasing thing is, my willpower is slowly deteriorating," Emily whispered as she leaned forward and pulled JJ into a searing kiss.

"Thank God," JJ moaned as she leaned back against the couch and Emily straddled her lap. Emily's tongue ran along the roof of JJ's mouth and JJ slid her hands under the hem of the profiler's t-shirt. As she was about to pull off the other woman's clothes, the doorbell rang, and JJ shouted, "For the love of God, do I ever get to get off?"

"Apparently not," Emily joked as she slid off the aroused blonde beneath her. Graciously accepting the food and giving a decent tip, Emily brought the meal back and laughed when she saw JJ pouting inconsolably on the couch. "Look, I have lo mein," she said, waving the steaming dish in front of JJ's face.

"Unless it ends with you naked underneath me, I don't want it."

"Are you really going to pout like a six year old?" JJ just stared at her, so Emily continued, "Fine then. Pout. I'm going to eat my dinner." JJ's eyes widened incredulously.

"Seriously, Em? I'm about to explode. I need you. God damnit. Please!"  
"Patience is a virtue, Jayje."

JJ stomped away unceremoniously and Emily just rolled her eyes, continuing to eat and casually drink her wine. Moments later, JJ returned.

"Look what I found," she called seductively. Emily turned to see her girlfriend holding her vibrator. "This could definitely come in handy right now."  
"It's pretty good. It's been used a lot in the past couple of months, usually while I'm thinking of you." JJ sputtered at Emily's nonchalant comment and nearly dropped the sex toy. "I think we can move this upstairs; what do you think?"

"Oh, now you've had your fill of Chinese, so you can fill up on me?"  
"No, I filled up on Chinese, so I could have enough energy to make you cum all night long." JJ visibly shuddered at Emily's response and followed blindly as Emily started up the stairs.

Emily pushed JJ firmly against the bedroom door, holding the blonde's hands above her head, grinding into her. JJ groaned into the kiss and Emily pulled back to nibble on her lover's swollen bottom lip. "I think we can remove these, don't you?" Emily whispered into JJ's ear, gently biting her earlobe.

"God yes," JJ moaned. Emily quickly unbuttoned JJ's shirt and dropped it to the ground. Her hands began working on the button and zipper of JJ's dress pants as soon as the shirt was tossed. JJ's slim hips allowed the pants to pool at her feet. Emily pulled her away from the door, walking her slowly to the bed, as she removed JJ's black lace bra. Standing at the edge of the bed, Emily reached down to cup JJ through her panties. JJ's muscles clenched in response as Emily teased her. Moving the barrier to the side slightly, Emily swiped her fingers slowly through JJ's slit. At the touch, JJ's knees gave in, causing her to fall more heavily into Emily. The brunette removed her fingers and tasted them.

"Desert," she moaned as she pushed JJ's panties off her hips and guided the blonde onto the bed. Immediately covering JJ's body with her, Emily hovered above her girlfriend. "You are jaw-droppingly beautiful, and I'm so lucky," Emily whispered before covering JJ's lips with her own. JJ slipped her hands around her lover's lithe body and beneath the waistband of the boxers, palming Emily's ass, pressing the older woman firmly into her. Their legs scissored and Emily's thigh flexed against JJ's core. Emily could feel JJ's excitement on her thigh.

"You are so wet, Jen. Is that all for me? Do I turn you on?"

"God yes," JJ repeated, her words almost lost in a gasp of pleasure.

"Well, I'm just getting started." Emily started kissing down the blonde's body, stopping at the perfect breasts that cried out for attention. Emily wrapped her tongue around JJ's hardened right nipple and alternated sucking and licking while her left hand squeezed and tweaked JJ's other breast. JJ arched into Emily's mouth, moaning loudly at the sensual sensations. Her fingers threaded through Emily's hair holding the brunette's talented mouth in place. After paying equal attention to both breasts, Emily continued kissing her way down the blonde's toned, tanned torso. She skated gentle fingertips over JJ's sides and stomach and reveled in watching the muscles flutter as her fingertips grazed them.

"Stop teasing. Please, Em. Please," JJ begged, a thin layer of sweat already forming on her overly sensitive body.

"What do you want?"  
"You. In me. Now." Emily smiled at JJ's request and circled her fingers over JJ's swollen nub. "Goddamnit! So good!"

"Is that what you wanted?"

"Yes! Please don't stop!" JJ was in heaven. Emily could already feel the telltale signs of JJ's impending orgasm, so she slipped two fingers knuckle deep into JJ, who groaned loudly at the immediate intrusion. Emily's fingers curled and pumped into JJ steadily. The blonde moaned as her hips met Emily's fingers thrust for thrust.

"So close," she gasped. Emily kept thrusting into JJ while rubbing her clit.

Crawling up JJ's body, she kissed JJ deeply and swallowed JJ's guttural scream as she climaxed. Emily kissed back down JJ's body and took a long leisurely swipe of JJ's center. JJ's hips jerked upwards and Emily pinned her to the bed with a heavy arm. As she started licking and sucking JJ's button, JJ squirmed beneath her and gripped the sheets in a death vise. Soon, JJ was spiraling into another orgasm.

Emily kissed her gently as JJ came down from her high. "Fuck, you're good at that. My body is still humming," JJ complimented between casual kisses.

"So the teasing was worth it?" Emily questioned.

"Every single, torturous bit of it. Never like that, not with anyone. And now it's time for me to find those tattoos…" JJ trailed off as her mouth sought her girlfriend's talented lips.

The night continued in a similar fashion. As the night continued, Emily and JJ lay tangled in each other's exhausted, satisfied limbs. "Em?"

"Hmm," Emily hummed happily.

"I'm hungry."

"Ha! I told you so…"

"You definitely weren't kidding," JJ laughed as she slid from the bed and sauntered seductively to the door, glancing over her shoulder at her satiated girlfriend.

_God,_ Emily thought to herself, _I could really get used to this. _


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Rating: T

Author's Note: For all of you who have flagged me as an author, you're amazing. You will also notice I've posted a new chapter on all three of my stories I have ongoing right now. I'm not sure where I'm going with this story. I think it's going to be a lot of cases and a lot of Emily/JJ dating. If you have any ideas, I would love to hear them! I love reviews too! Please enjoy!

"We're going to play a game."

"Hmm, Jayje, it's 3 am," Emily whined.

"Well this part of the movie is boring anyway, and you aren't sleeping," JJ countered.

"Okay, okay. You win. How do we play?"

"I ask; you answer."

"This doesn't seem fair."

"My game doesn't have to be fair for you." JJ's response caused Emily to smirk though she nodded her consent. JJ smiled, happy to get her way, and danced random patterns along Emily's naked torso. Emily hummed quietly at the relaxing, sensual touch. "First question. Two tattoos: what, where, and why?"

"That takes away the fun of you finding them," Emily responded, but continued with an answer to JJ's question. "I have one on my wrist and one behind my ear- both in white."

"White?"

"Yeah, they are designed to look like scars."

"What are they?"

"The one on my wrist is Hebrews 11:1 and the one behind my ear is a shamrock." Brilliant blue eyes met genuine brown ones, and Emily continued. "Hebrews 11:1 says faith is the confidence that what we hope for will actually happen; it gives us assurance about things we cannot see," Emily recited the Bible verse from memory as JJ ran her fingers over the white ink printed in pale skin. "Growing up, my bodyguard, Max, was my best friend. He always said keep your luck in the last place anyone will look, so I got a shamrock behind my ear." As she reminisced about Max, she pulled her hair into a ponytail and turned so JJ could see the light outline of a perfect four-leaf clover. "Next question," she said, nudging JJ and waiting for her next query.

"Okay, where was your favorite place to grow up?"

"The kitchen of any of the houses. Actually that's the only place I grew up really."

"I meant the favorite country, Em," JJ corrected, poking the other woman with humor.

"Egypt was fun, and London was amazing."

"Okay, let's get back to your body. I'm quickly becoming addicted to it, you know?" JJ paused, gently kissing the brunette.

"I knew it would come in handy sooner or later," Emily joked as she tried to steal another kiss from JJ.

"Back to our game then."

"Our game," Emily interrupted. "I hardly think this one-sided interrogation can be called our game, but whatever. Keep up whatever you're doing and I'm happy." JJ smiled at Emily's comment and continued drawing shapes on Emily's abdomen. Looking towards Emily's pale skin, she noticed a multitude of scars- some fading, some bold, some jagged, some straight.

"Next question: the scars, what are they from?"

"Which ones? All of them could take years, and as much as I love this pillow talk or whatever it is, eventually I would like to go to sleep."

"Fine. What's this one? I noticed it earlier," JJ specified, tracing a deep series of scars on Emily's left leg.

"Let's see. That was in Belgium when I was 11. My father bought me black and purple roller skates as a present for missing my piano recital. I turned the marble hallways upstairs into my own rink and then didn't know how to stop once I reached the grand staircase." JJ winced hearing the story of a young Emily sliding down a marble staircase. "I got 12 stitches on my right leg, so those scars are all so faint you can't see them. The doctor thought I didn't need stitches for my left because it was all a major scrape."

"And that one?" JJ asked as she gestured to a long, jagged scar on Emily's upper arm.

"I fell off my horse because it got spooked by a snake. I landed on the rounded end of a shovel that had been left out by a gardener. I refused to go to the hospital; both my parents were out of the country, so I didn't get the stitches I probably needed."

"You?" JJ faked astonishment. "Refuse to go to a hospital? Never!"

"Oh hush, you know I hate hospitals!"

"What's the story behind these?"

"Those?" Emily murmured, nervousness coating her voice. "How about that one instead?"

"Now, you've piqued my curiosity. What are these from?"

"I'm a cutter," Emily rushed to stay. JJ raised her eyebrows, but let the comment slide.

"One more question"

"And what would that be, my gorgeous girlfriend?"

"What are you going to dream about tonight?"

"Tonight and every night, I dream of you."

"Good answer, Prentiss. Goodnight," JJ leaned up and kissed Emily before curling back into the pale beauty.

JJ stretched out on the black satin sheets that were so classically Emily's style, simple and sophisticated. Rolling to her side, there was a cold, empty spot where her girlfriend had fallen asleep the previous night. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room. Its style matched the bed. There were a few photos around the room, but they were vastly outnumbered by large books with worn, fading spines sporting titles in numerous languages. Finally she noticed a post it attached to the lamp at her bedside.

Hope you slept well. There's a surprise for you in the oven. I went for a run; I'll be home soon.

A genuine, bright smile graced JJ's features as she read the handwriting she could recognize anywhere. Grabbing a robe off the hook in the bathroom, she wrapped the black silk around her naked body and inhaled a scent purely Emily. She found another note stuck to the handle of the oven.

Last night, you asked about my favorite place to live. Enjoy some of the things I grew up learning to make. Fruit is in the fridge. Coffee is in the pot. After all, the kitchen is the heart of the home.

Inside the oven sat a delicately made full breakfast of scrambled eggs, French toast, and sausage patties. JJ's stomach did a flip at the sight as she immediately pulled the plate from the oven, poured a cup of Emily's French roast coffee, and grabbed a bowl of fruit. Plopping down at the granite-counter bar, she practically inhaled the food, moaning with each bite at its perfection. _Is there anything she isn't good at? Good heavens_, she thought to herself as she made another cup of coffee, leaning against the counter. She hummed in delight as Emily walked past the kitchen after coming in from her run.

"Were you humming at me or the coffee?" Emily asked with a smile as she grabbed an apple and water from the fridge.

"Well, originally, I was humming at the coffee. It's damn good, you know? It's so much better than the swill in the bullpen. But then, I saw you, and the hum was an appreciative hmm-my-girlfriend-is-hot. You should have heard me earlier though. I'm pretty sure that French toast was orgasmic."

"I'll pass the compliment along to Michelle. Though she might not appreciate it too much since she's been married for 40 years to a French gardener named Louie." Emily's comment caused JJ to erupt in laughter. "You are so gorgeous. I would kiss you, but I'm all sweaty. I'm going to go shower. Any plans for today?"

"I was planning on laying around and being lazy. Maybe I can convince you to teach me how to make something."

"I think that can be arranged," Emily responded with a wink as she went to shower and think of all the things to do in DC on their vacation.


	7. Chapter 7

2 by 4 Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Rating: T

Author's Note: I love my reviewers! Because I got such positive feedback, here's another chapter. Hope I didn't disappoint. As always I love the reviews and any ideas you guys want to send my way.

Their vacation was going splendidly, spending the day lounging around Emily's apartment. Dusk found the two women back in the kitchen, as it was easily Emily's favorite room in the apartment.

"I'm getting another meal cooked by the talented hands of Miss Emily Prentiss. I must be in heaven," JJ commented giddily from her perch at the barstool.

"Heaven comes later tonight. Nourishment first. If I recall, I tried to feed you last night, and you pouted and stomped around like a seven year old. Are you actually going to eat the food this time?"

"In my defense, you're a tease, and I did eat the food, eventually." Laughter filled the open area as the women enjoyed each other's company and their banter. JJ smiled in Emily's direction and lazily traced the rim of her wine glass. "I have a question," she added.

"Is this game fair to all participants?" Emily joked as she skirted around the kitchen.

"Not a game, just a question."  
"Okay, let's hear it, Jayje." JJ took a deep breath and a swallow of her wine.

"Last night, you used present tense."

"Huh?" Emily unintelligently responded, finally halting her routine waltz around the kitchen to look over the granite counter top at the blonde, who quickly stole her heart.

"You said 'I'm a cutter,' not I was a cutter."

"I did," Emily confirmed.

"Oh," JJ said, a little stumped. "You still cut?" Emily turned to the stove; stirring whatever goodness she was cooking up. JJ watched her expectantly. "Em?"

"Yeah, I still do. Anyhow, we're going to play a game. I like the first game. You tell me something I don't know about you, and vice versa." Emily quickly changed the subject, a transition JJ didn't miss but let slide. "You first," Emily continued.

"It's your game. You should go first," JJ rebutted with a smirk and a sip.

"Touché. Alright, my favorite movie is Almost Famous."

"I knew that. Try again."

"I'm thinking about changing the guest room into a drawing room."

"Really? Okay, um," JJ stuttered, thinking about her next statement. "The thing I miss most about the small town I grew up in is the serenity. I knew that town like the back of my hand, and I had my spots, so to speak, that I would go to clear my mind."

"My fondest memory from my childhood I think is learning to dance with Max in the grand foyer of our first home in France. I was 7 when we moved there the first time. My mother required my presence at one of her many international functions or something. She wanted to make sure I could dance with the sons of her contacts. I hid from the dance teacher, and Max, of course, found me. He taught me all the dances I needed to know. He played classical music through the stereo of the house, so the house was practically vibrating. I danced around on his shoes for hours." A genuine smile graced Emily's lips as she reminisced of the closest thing to her paternal figure.

"Do you still remember the dances?"  
"Unfortunately, yes. Thankfully, I don't have much use for them anymore," Emily joked. "Now we're going to change the game up a bit. I get to ask questions, and you get to answer."

"The game maker should come up with her own games to use. Just saying," JJ teased, but nodded her agreement to Emily's rules.

"If the original game maker wants to enjoy any dinner, she will let me use her game. First question: besides soccer, what sports did you play growing up?"

"My brothers and I did basically any form of shooting we could get our hands on without causing our mother to go into cardiac arrest," JJ giggled. "We shot bows and guns basically. I can ice skate, but that's just from growing up in Pennsylvania with a pond behind the house. I started soccer when I was 4, I think. Grace joined a league for older kids in town, and I wanted to be just like her. It kind of stuck."

"You think about her a lot?"

"Everyday."

"Let's see. Next question," Emily said, trying to keep the lighthearted mood. JJ rarely talked about her sister, but Emily knew how much JJ missed her. "I didn't think you could be bad at this game. Apparently, it's possible because I can't think of a question."

"It's a practiced skill. Don't feel too badly," JJ mocked. Emily stuck out her tongue at the verbal jab, but continued thinking.

"I got one. If you weren't the media liaison for the BAU, what would you be doing?"

"I don't know. I saw Rossi speak one semester, and the next fall I applied to the Academy. I'm sure I would be doing something in law enforcement; I'm just not sure what."

"Favorite current artist?"

"Current artist? So not a classic like the Beatles, because they're my favorite in general. The Beatles and Elton John top the list."

"No, current."  
"Okay, let's see. Joshua Radin, Ellie Goulding, and Natasha Bedingfield."

"The term favorite usually implies one, but I'll let it slide this time," Emily winked as she poured food onto two separate plates.

"Smart ass," JJ muttered under her breath before taking a sip of wine.

"I heard that. You may want to save your murmuring comments until I've actually given you the food."

"You aren't going to withhold food from your girlfriend," JJ said knowingly.

"Hmm, I love the sound of that."

"You love the sound of withholding food from me? Cruel person."

"No, Jayje," Emily laughed, nodding to the table behind JJ. "Girlfriend just has such a nice ring to it."  
"It does, doesn't it? What exactly did you make?"  
"Secret recipe. I can tell you that it is chicken and vegetables. Anything else about the ingredients or preparation method is off limits. It's really for your own protection."

"You are so full of shit, Emily Prentiss."  
"Possibly, but I'm still not going to tell you. Consider it payback for your little smart ass comment earlier." JJ smiled and started eating.

"Seriously, is there anything you're not good at? This is phenomenal, Em."

"Chemistry isn't my strong suit," Emily replied seriously.

"Really? Chemistry? Who needs chemistry after sophomore year of high school?"

"Doctors," Emily supplied with a smirk.

"Oh right, the whole medical profession really. My bad," JJ laughed. A comfortable silence filled the air as the two women devoured their food. Emily looked across the table at JJ to find blue eyes staring at her inquisitively.

"Yes?"

"Nothing, just thinking."

"About what?"

"The conversation you always want to avoid."

"Ah," Emily sighed knowingly. "I'm going to get another bottle of wine. Looks like I'm going to need it with the path this conversation just decided to take." Emily quickly returned with another bottle of red wine. "Okay, you ask. I'll answer."

"This isn't a game, Em. Cutting is serious."

"I didn't say it wasn't. You have things you want to know. I have answers probably. So ask what's on your mind."

"Okay. I'm your best friend. Why didn't I know until now?"

"I'm not good at asking for help, and after decades of it, I'm really good at hiding it."  
"Do you need help?"  
"Usually, no. I have it under control."

"And when you don't? Or when you can't compartmentalize?"  
"This helps me compartmentalize. When I'm not in control, things tend to get out of hand."

"How long?"  
"On and off since I was 14."  
"Em, that's decades."  
"Yeah," Emily confirmed.

"Why?"  
"Why do I cut? Or why did I start?"

"Either. Both. I'm just trying to understand."

"I started because I needed an outlet. My world was collapsing around me, and I didn't know how to deal with any of it. Now, I cut to keep my composure, to release stress, to feel alive."

"What happened to make you first cut? Why don't you feel alive? How often do you do it?"  
"One question at a time. I first cut because Max took a bullet meant for me and he died. Two days before the funeral, we left for France and my mother refused to let me stay. She needed me to prance around at an event and play into her image of the perfect family," Emily choked on her emotions and subconsciously rubbed the skin around her wrist. "When we're on a case, we all have our walls up to protect ourselves from the incredibly twisted, evil things we see. I get so buried behind my walls that I feel numb. That's not right," Emily corrected. "I just don't feel anything. I go through the paces of the day, and nothing matters. I cut every so often, only when I need to. I guess, it's usually once or twice a week depending on how many cases we go through."

"I'm sorry, Em," JJ sincerely said. She had moved seats to sit next to Emily and was comfortingly rubbing the brunette's back.

"Oh well. Shit happens," Emily responded, standing from her chair to take the dishes back to the kitchen. JJ immediately saw Emily's walls rebuilding as the agent distanced herself from her painful memories.

"Will you do something for me?" JJ asked, hoping to slither through the emotional barriers before they were cemented in place.

"Sure," Emily said, turning to face JJ as she leaned against the sink.

"Next time, you don't feel alive. Please let me help."

"Okay," Emily nodded though JJ wasn't sure if she believed Emily's confirmation.

"Thank you for telling me about it. It's nice to know you trust me enough to talk to me."  
"Jayje, of course, I trust you," Emily responded genuinely. JJ shrugged, but the gesture was missed by the brunette, who was loading dishes into the dishwasher.


	8. Chapter 8

2 by 4 chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Rating: M

Author's Note: Apparently I'm on a roll! Enjoy this chapter. The case is a play on the Viper case, but there's a twist. Also, I'm acting as if this current season just didn't happen. I'm ignoring it entirely.

Within 12 minutes of their vacation ending, an urgent case required the team's presence. "Chicago called. We need to get on the plane now. They've had nine victims in nine days," Hotch yelled from the raised staircase in the bullpen.

"They called you?" Morgan nodded to Emily while whispering, "This must be bad. What do we got, Hotch?"

"Nine women were mutilated, raped, and murdered. Their bodies were dumped in alleyways behind clubs."

"How are we just now getting word of this?" JJ asked, astounded as all six members quickly rushed out of the bullpen.

"Everyone was trying to keep it under wraps, but it got leaked. Now the media is making a spectacle of everything."

"Great," JJ muttered. "I love media sharks."

"Let's go over what we have," Rossi suggested as they all loaded into the plane. Hotch took the conversation, directing it in the right direction.

"Nine women- all white women in their 20s to 30s with brown hair. Eye color varies, as does occupation. The unsub keeps the victims for 24 hours. Locals spoke to friends of the victims. It seems they go out one night, and the next the victim is found."

"That would mean he picks a woman immediately after he dumps a body? No one would talk to him if he had blood on his clothes. Was anything found around the victims that would tell us how he's disposing of the bodies?"  
"Are the clubs frequented by the victims the same?"  
"That's a complicated question," Hotch reasoned.

"How so?" Emily didn't think her question was that complex.

"According to the friends, these women visited multiple clubs on the nights the victims were kidnapped."

"So wouldn't we just focus on the last club the ladies visited?" Reid asked.

"The friends don't remember where they last saw the victims."  
"All of them? I find that hard to believe. I mean Friday and Saturday, which makes sense for such heavy intoxication. But the other weekdays?"  
"Maybe the unsub slips a drug in the drinks of the friends, and then focuses his attention on the victim."

"Did the victims have traces of drugs in their system?"  
"None," Hotch replied, his steady, unemotional voice.

"Okay, so he's charming enough to get them out of the club. He's not visually off-putting. He's good looking," Emily said, initiating the beginning of the profile.

"The angle of these blows means he has to be taller than the victims, putting him at a height of at least 5' 10''," Morgan continued.

"He has to be taller than that," JJ commented. "These women were out at clubs. When's the last time you've seen a young woman in a club with flats?"

"So given the average high heel of a woman in a club is 3 inches, let's say, the unsub has to be at least 6 feet tall."

"He's a white male the same age as the victims because they wouldn't all feel comfortable leaving with a man extremely out of their age ranges."

"With his kidnapping and drop pattern, it's safe to say he doesn't work nights which eliminates professions like EMTs and nurses. Night shifts usually start close to 7 pm and last until 7 am. Give or take a couple of hours, but not enough to ensure our unsub can locate the victim he wants in a club."

"Do any of the clubs have surveillance?"  
"A few of them, but they're not too clear," Hotch answered. "Though the tapes that are available are already on the way to Garcia. I think that's all we can do for right now without more information from the locals. Garcia, work on those tapes and let us know if there's anything workable."  
"Right-o, boss man. Garcia out."

"She has to be on uppers. No one is ever naturally that happy," Rossi commented sarcastically.

"Maybe it has something to do with not having to pay alimony to seven wives," Emily snickered. Hotch cracked a rare smile at Rossi's expense as the older gentleman just shrugged with a slight smirk.

"A game of gin, Em?" Reid asked.

"Why not? I would love to kick your ass."

"You are aware I'm a certified genius, right?"

"You are aware I almost match your intellect level, and what I don't match I make up for in practiced ease and skill?" Emily matched, confidence oozing from her dark brown eyes.

Morgan raised his eyes towards JJ with a posed question. "The usual bet?"

"You're on," JJ replied.

"Apparently, we're cash cows now, Reid," Emily commented over her shoulder as she shuffled the deck expertly. With that the team relaxed into the comfort of their surroundings before having to battle the killers of the world and save the innocent.

Three days later, three more victims littered the alleys of Chicago. Though the investigation had narrowed the search to four clubs, they had no suspects. They were following pointless tips that led to dead-ends or irrelevance. Tension was high, and everyone was being stretched thin. Finally, they caught a break. A friend of the twelfth remembered what happened. She stopped drinking after two drinks due to a work commitment the next day. Giving a description to the detectives, the young girl cried for her murdered friend.

"Talk to the bouncers," Hotch instructed, motioning for Morgan and Prentiss to go. "See if they can match a face with a name. Garcia, can you run your facial recognition programs? Maybe he's in the system somewhere."

"I'll take that as a rhetorical question. If his face is in there, I'll find it. Be safe, my crime-fighting ninja turtles."

"Do we look like turtles?" Reid asked, stumped by Garcia's reference to the cartoon of fighting shelled animals.

"It's Garcia, kid. No logic involved in her quirky nicknaming. Let it go," Morgan laughed, slapping Reid on the shoulder as he and Emily left the room.

"Alright, these bouncers are as dumb as they look. I'm convinced. Next time, I want to get in a club I'm just going to offer the bouncer a brain teaser." Morgan's complaints were heard over the radio and Emily agreed. Hotch answer his cell after the second ring and Emily spoke, knowing anything Morgan said would be sarcastic and sassy.

"Bouncers were no help. All four said the description could fit one of any three men granted entrance. One even said that looking for a man of that description was like looking for a sorority girl with blonde hair. Apparently, they think we are as dumb as we know they are," Emily couldn't keep Morgan's sarcastic comments from her feedback, and he laughed in agreement. Hotch made some noise of acknowledgement.

"Emily, how do you feel about flirty up scumbags?" Rossi asked with a hint of worry and a hint of sarcasm.

"Nothing I haven't done before I guess. We don't know which club he's going to hit though. Do we?"

"Actually," Reid interjected. "He will most likely be at Pure tonight."  
"How do you know?" A local detective asked, relatively confused at how the young doctor could have formulated such an observation.

"Looking at his dump sites, you see he leaves a body in an alley one at a time. He hits Sugar, Pure, Minus 5, and Diablo. Then, he dumps again at Diablo and works his way backwards. The twelfth victim was dumped in the alley behind Minus 5. She was picked up at Sugar. Basically, if he picks up at A, he dumps at C. B and D and vice versa." The detective looked immensely more confused. Emily had her eyebrows raised in contemplation.

"So we want to place extra detail around Diablo and Pure?" The detective clarified, hoping he understood the ramblings of Reid correctly.

"Exactly," Reid stated with a proud smile. It wasn't often he could explain his thinking to a normal person; usually even Emily had trouble following his logic at his speed.

"Do you have anything to wear? Most of the victims were dressed provocatively as is the style of today," Rossi wondered.

"Give me twenty minutes in the closest mall. I'll put something together the unsub won't be able to resist. I won't be able to carry a weapon, you know," Emily stated.

"We will get to you before you need a weapon," Morgan said protectively, nudging Emily with his shoulder, his gestures clearly saying _I've got your back_.

"We will get you suited with a mic and earbud though."

"It's going to have to be a damn small earbud. If he sees it at all, he'll make me as a Fed."

"Take JJ and Morgan with you. You saw photos of the victims' clothing, I assume. It needs to be something similar," Hotch instructed.

"Good choice. Send the ladies man. If he thinks it's appropriate, then the unsub should fall for it," Rossi joked with the darker male.

"This is a first. I never thought Hotch would instruct us to go shopping during a case," Morgan noted, sliding into the driver's seat. "What are you planning on wearing, Princess?"  
"Something tight, short, and revealing," Emily responded nonchalantly.

"Great, let's tease the unsub. It's okay. It's not like he mutilates and rapes women, and then kills them. I'm not sure I like the idea of you doing this anymore," Morgan said.

"You liked it to begin with?" JJ asked incredulously.

"Stop worrying. I'll be fine. After all, I've got great backup," Emily insisted, hoping playing to her best friends' egos would halt the conversation.

Morgan sat outside the dressing room tapping his feet anxiously. "I've got a bad feeling about this, Jayje."

"Glad I'm not the only one," JJ said sincerely from her place leaning against one of the doorframes.

"As much as I hate this, hopefully the unsub will target Prentiss and not another girl. We can protect her. If it's someone else, we may have another victim on our hands."

"I know what," JJ paused as she turned to see her girlfriend standing before them expectantly. "Jesus, Em. That dress is definitely a turn on. It will definitely get everyone's attention."  
Morgan raised his eyebrows at JJ's statement, but looked on at his partner. "This is like sending my sister out to get laid. The older brother in me really wants to tell you to go put on a dress with about 2 more feet of fabric. The man in me really appreciates that designer's use of fabric… or lack there of. JJ is right. You will attract everyone's attention in that dress."

"Well that's the goal. Distract him from everyone else, so I'm the only one in harm's way." Emily turned to look into the mirror, smoothing the skirt of the short, skin tight, strapless, and little black dress.

"Rossi is going to have a hernia. You know thinks of himself as your father figure, right?" JJ laughed imagining Rossi's reaction to her girlfriend's sexual attire.

They pulled back up to the station and JJ immediately went to quell the latest media disaster. Morgan tugged Emily's arm lightly.

"Hey. Is there something going on between the two of you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Prentiss."

"Not a clue. Care to elaborate?" Morgan looked at her skeptically before shrugging off his suspicions. When Emily wanted to share, she would. He knew better than anyone else until that point she was a closed book, sealed shut.

"Are you ready?" Rossi said, gulping back a gnawing feeling of dread as he looked on the pale agent decked out in makeup, heels, and the scant black dress.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Let's just catch this dirt bag," Emily nodded, quickly slipping the small earbud in her ear.

"Hey Hot Mama," Garcia's voice rang through the room.

"What's up, PG?"

"Don't die on me. Got it? If you do, I will bring you back and then kill you again for pissing me off. Derek, you better keep your eyes on her, only on her," Garcia warned from her technical lair hundreds of miles away.

"Got it," Morgan and Emily chimed in tune, both used to Garcia's antics. Emily looked around. Her team looked club worthy, except Reid, who looked like he was going to a spelling bee. She made eye contact with JJ; their bond allowing for an easy conversation sans words.

"Alright. Cab is outside. Let's head out."

JJ and Emily entered the cab. The rest of the team filed in a generic black SUV without the obvious sirens.

A simple, crisp "Test" was heard through the earbuds. Both women muttered a simple response to confirm the functionality of the pieces. JJ looked at Emily with a look that was worth a thousand words.

"I know. I feel it too," Emily said, "but we don't have much choice. We need to catch him, and I fit his type. You wouldn't have said no if you were in my position."  
"I know," JJ responded. "Just be safe." Emily nodded but didn't say anything. Taking a deep breath, she stepped from the cab, followed by JJ. Walking confidently towards the bouncer, she winked as her character would easily passing the line formed outside the club despite the recent murders. Thinking over the witness' statement in her head, she intended to follow the progression of events as the witness described it.

"Let's get a drink," she called to JJ over the loud, pulsating music. Linking hands, they weaved through the heavy crowd towards the bar. "Cranberry and vodka please," she ordered, looking back at JJ for her order. "And a strawberry mojito." Sliding cash over the bar, she retrieved the drinks and turned to rest her back against the chest high counter top. Scanning the crowd, she casually pretended to sip from her drink. "See anyone that catches your fancy?" JJ asked.

"Maybe. These damn lights make it so hard to scope out the good ones."

Their earbuds crackled to life as Rossi commented, "Good cover, ladies. Hotch and Morgan are in the club now. We've got ears and eyes on you."

"Let's dance," JJ yelled to Emily, knowing the witness had noticed the unsub staring at them while dancing. Emily nodded and followed JJ to the dance floor. Finding a rhythm easily, the woman danced together, though never letting down their guard. Someone caught JJ's eye and she whispered to Emily, their bodies close on the crowded dance floor; the whisper easily seen by the outside as a friendly comment from one friend to another. "There's a man behind you. Dark jeans, white oxford, clean shaven, maybe 35. Derek, see him?"

"He fits our description to a T," Hotch's voice rang through the earbuds. "Prentiss, go."

"I have to go to the bathroom," JJ yelled to Emily, leaving the brunette to dance by herself. As if on cue, the man walked from the sidelines and wrapped his arms around Emily. Whispering into her ear so she could hear over the music, he said, "Looks like your dance partner stepped out for a second. Mind if I step in?"

Emily seductively shrugged, "Of course not. I'm Alexandra." Lying easily, she resisted the urge to tug the man's hands higher up on her torso as they rested closely to her crotch.

"I'm Samuel. It's nice to meet you. You sure look radiantly beautiful in that dress. You caught my attention the moment you walked in the club. I bet all the guys fall over you."

"Why thank you. You sure know how to make a girl blush," Emily flirted. "Actually, I'm recently out of relationship, looking for a little fun," she winked in his direction.

"Well Miss Alexandra, let's see if we can't find you some fun. Can I refresh your drink?"

"I would love that. To the bar?"

"When we catch him, can I punch him in the face?" Morgan's voice crackled in her ear. After years of keeping a stone-face, Emily had no trouble keeping her cover as Samuel led her to the bar.

"Not if I don't shoot him first," JJ added, walking back over to Emily at the bar. "There you are. Who's your handsome friend?"

"Way to play into his ego, JJ," Rossi complimented from his spot in the van.

"This is Samuel. Samuel, I would like you to meet my friend, Lucy." If JJ was shocked by the name change, she didn't show it as she whispered giddily into Emily's ear. Samuel took it as a boost to his ego and offered to buy JJ another drink.

"Excuse me, bartender," Samuel said, waving down the young man from earlier. "I would like to order these two ladies drinks. Could I get a Miller Light, please? Alexandra, for you?"

"I'll have another cranberry vodka please."

"Actually, she'll have a sex on the beach and a cosmo for the blonde beauty to her left."

"There's the dominant streak and the charm. JJ, remember to pretend to drink it. We're not taking any chances." Hotch reminded her via earbud.

"Why don't we move to that little table over there? It has three chairs. You go save it. I'll bring the drinks," Samuel instructed, nodding his head to indicate which table. Morgan sauntered up to the bar to order a drink and noted Samuel dumping the contents of a capsule into the cosmo. After he was out of earshot, Morgan whispered, "That has to be our guy. He just poured a capsule into JJ's drink."

"Stay close, but don't move in just yet," Hotch commanded.

All of sudden an intensified light show started, complete with smoke and louder music. Dancers streamed from different doors. The entertainment was typical to Pure's nightly events. Samuel had the timing down. It was a science now. JJ had pretended to sip her drink and Samuel had disappeared with Emily.

"Where did they go?" JJ shrieked as Morgan looked around rapidly trying to spot his missing partner.

"I didn't even see him move," Morgan stuttered.

"Anyone have eyes on Prentiss," Hotch asked, his voice unwavering.

"They're still somewhere in the building. They didn't exit any of the doors."

"Where are we going?" Emily's panicked voice rang through the earbuds. Morgan pressed his fingers to his own earbud in the hopes of hearing her better.

"We're going to find you a little fun. That's what you asked for if I recall correctly. Don't worry; you're safe with me." Samuel's response was charming and reassuring. This was definitely their unsub.

"But I can't just leave Lucy. Samuel, we have to go back; I need to at least tell her where I'm going. She has my house keys. Wouldn't you like to go back to my place?" Emily's voice crackled in and out. Her team could tell the nervousness in her voice wasn't faked.

"We'll go to mine. She'll be fine. Don't worry about her. She has a drink and the light show to keep her entertained. She won't even notice you're gone," Samuel reassured.

"What is this? A tunnel or back hallway? It's so dark and damp." Hearing Emily's description of her location, Morgan raced back to the bartender.

Frantically waving the young man down, he asked, "Does the club connect with a tunnel or any other buildings?"  
"I don't know, man," he responded. "There are a lot of maze-like hallways back towards the loading dock. I think they connect the club with all the buildings on this block. No one would be back there though. It's off-limits without proper ID. "

"What are the other buildings on this block?" Morgan could feel the clock ticking. _At least I can still hear her voice_, he thought to himself.

"They are all abandoned warehouses. The banks foreclosed on them during the recession. They've been empty for months. But, man, they're all sealed. You couldn't get in them if you were just some average Joe."

"Thanks," Morgan said, knocking the bar in appreciation. "How do I get back there?"

"Far left corner, the door marked Authorized Personnel Only." Morgan set off at a sprint, trying to avoid the crowds. JJ met him at the door, which was slightly ajar.

"I'm not comfortable with this. Please take me back," Emily asked of Samuel.

"I know this part is a little creepy, but it will be worth it once we get there."

"Get where? Samuel, please. I really should get back to my friend." The smack of a hand meeting flesh vividly sounded through the earbuds.

"Let's go. This is not up for discussion." Emily's face stung.

"Son of a bitch," Morgan shouted, but to no avail. Everyone heard him but the intended receiver. JJ kicked off her heels and was easily keeping pace with Morgan, both their weapons drawn. They reached an intersection of hallways, no lights on in either direction.

"Where did you go at the T intersection, Emily?" JJ asked.

"Samuel, please. I left all my things back in the club. Let me get my keys and my phone, and then we can go back to your place."

"Go left," JJ instructed, thankful more than ever for Emily's ability to think on her feet.

"You won't need keys or a phone where we're going. Now shut up or this knife finds out how delicate your skin really is," Samuel threatened gruffly, all charm lost from his voice as he navigated the hallways with ease.

"Find her now!" Rossi shouted into the microphone. JJ and Morgan started running faster if that was possible.

"We're here. Now we can have that fun you asked for," Samuel said as he slid two deadbolts into place after dragging Emily through an unidentifiable door. Emily was silent, her mind reeling. She was thinking of the best way to identify her location, but everything around her was generic and non-descript.

"They have to be in one of the adjacent warehouses. Get backup here now. We have three warehouses to check on the left side of Pure. Garcia, get me blueprints for those warehouses," Hotch instructed calmly. Morgan and JJ slowed down as they came to another intersection.

"We're at a T intersection. Emily, can you tell us where to go?" Morgan asked hopefully.

"I changed my mind, Samuel. You are so right. Lucy will be fine on her own. What plans do you have for us?" Emily said, giving Morgan his answer while playing into the profiled ego of the unsub.

"You're doing great, Princess. We're almost there. Last T intersection- where do we go?"

"You know, Samuel. There was no where else I would rather be." Morgan looked at JJ as if he had heard her correctly.

"Does that mean she didn't hit a third T intersection? So they must have gone through one of these doors?" Morgan gestured to the five doors between them and the last T intersection.

"Shut up, bitch," Samuel said, slapping her again. "I wonder how long will it take for you to beg for mercy. Your pale skin would be so gorgeously accentuated by the dark red of your blood." He moved to slap her again, but she ducked. Quickly, he gripped her neck and tightened his grip pressing her against a cold stonewall lifting her feet off the ground. She gasped for breath and tried to pry his hands from her neck. With all the energy she could muster, she pulled her knees up, painfully coming in contact with his groin. He dropped her and rolled over in agony.

"You stupid whore," Samuel yelled, now more agitated than before. He screamed in pain and rage. Emily ran for the deadbolted door and quickly worked the locks. Opening the door and running into the darkened hallway, she nearly collided with JJ and Morgan. As soon as she recognized her friends, she sighed in relief as Morgan said, "We've got her." JJ and Morgan positioned themselves defensively between Emily and the open doorway.

Samuel's voice echoed through the empty halls. "Come out, come out wherever you are." He didn't emerge from the room however. His voice seemed to travel. Out of nowhere, Samuel exited a door behind Emily, Morgan and JJ. He slipped up behind her silently. "Found you," he whispered softly into her ear. Emily jumped out of her skin, but he gripped her tightly as she tried to get away. She could feel his hands bruising her forearms. Emily tried to move her head away from his; she could feel his breath on her skin. It made her want to vomit. She felt his tongue lick the side of her face and she struggled against him.

"Let her go," Morgan declared, his anger rising as he watched Samuel touch Emily. There wasn't much Morgan could say; he knew the profile, as did the rest of them. Samuel couldn't be talked down. He would not go down without a fight. Now, Emily was his bargaining chip.

"Why would I do something like that? She's my prize."  
"This ends here. Let her go," Morgan repeated. Emily made eye contact with JJ. Taking a deep breath, Emily slammed her foot on Samuel's instep and ducked to a roll on the floor as bullets ripped into Samuel's chest. He staggered back, a look of surprise decorating his handsome features. Red colored his chest as he fell against a wall. Morgan, gun still aimed, walked to Samuel and checked his pulse. JJ rushed to Emily trying to help the older woman off the dusty floor.

"He's dead. Emily needs a medic," Morgan called.

"Copy," a voice he didn't recognize responded.

"Em, are you okay?" JJ asked genuinely, brushing Emily's mangled hair behind her ears gently. Emily nodded and swallowed deeply. She focused on taking deep breaths to calm herself.

"Let's get you out of here," Morgan insisted, gently putting a hand on the small of Emily's back. She flinched and he immediately removed his hand, feeling very guilty.

Six hours later, Emily was in her own apartment. Bruises starting to form colorful lumps on her increasingly pale skin. She poured whiskey into a shallow tumbler and finished it in one gulp. Pouring herself another glass, she capped the bottle and walked into her bathroom. She stared at the reflection facing her. A deep purple handprint decorated her neck, and her face was swollen with discoloration. Looking down, her forearms sported similar handprints. Downing her second glass, she looked at the empty tumbler regretfully. _Fuck it_, she thought and went to retrieve the bottle from the bar, the tumbler a forgotten accessory.

Opening the drawer to her right, she found her safety net- a small case no bigger than her cell phone. Flipping it open quickly, she looked down at the sharp contents of the case. _You promised her. Pick up the phone. No, _she argued with herself. _I didn't ask her to get involved. I have this under control. I don't need help._ _Stop being stubborn, and ask for help. If she finds out you cut and didn't tell her, she will be so hurt. Do you want to be the reason those blue eyes swirl with pain and confusion?_ "God damnit!" She shouted to the empty bathroom, punching her reflection. The mirror shattered around her. She looked down at her bloodied fist and pulled her cell from her back pocket. Hesitantly she dialed the number she knew by heart. In reality, she could have easily pressed the assigned speed dial, but those few extra seconds gave Emily time to attempt to steady her breath.

"Jareau," JJ answered without looking at the caller ID.

"I promised I would call you when I need help," Emily said, her voice a hoarse whisper. Almost failing to keep her emotions in check, Emily muttered, "I need your help, Jen."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds… still. It's sad, I know.

Rating: M for dark themes (self harm)

Author's Note: My reviewers are wonderful! Enjoy this chapter. Please keep reviewing!

JJ had never been more thankful for the millions of times she had driven to Emily's condo. She knew all of the speed traps and where cops generally patrolled. She had never heard Emily's voice so broken and lost. She didn't know what she was going to stay or do to help her hurting girlfriend, but getting pulled over by an excessively large police enjoying the clichéd sprinkled donut did not fall in the category of helping Emily. Nodding her regards to the doorman, she walked past the front desk without a problem. Throughout the number of years she and Emily had been best friends, she practically lived in this apartment when they weren't on a case. It was rare she was home anymore, but sometimes she just needed her space. Emily understood that. Finally reaching Emily's door, she used her key and immediately noted the scene around her. The plastic wrap from the top of a brand-new bottle lay discarded on the dark marble of the bar top. Music pulsed through the stereo; JJ recognized it as a playlist Emily listened to when she was feeling out of sorts. Taking the stairs two at a time, JJ walked directly into Emily's bathroom, something calling her to that room. Emily leaned against the cool marble outline of the tub, her knees pulled to her chest and her head resting delicately on her crossed forearms. Out of one hand, she grasped the once-brand-new bottle. The other was dripping blood. She sat amidst shattered pieces of mirror.

"Emily," JJ gasped. "Baby, what happened to your hand?" Emily didn't move her head or speak, rather pointed at where the mirror previously existed. Carefully stepping over the shattered pieces, JJ located Emily's first-aid kit and a fresh bottle of hydrogen peroxide. Crouching by Emily's side, she noticed the intensity of the bruises decorating her lover's skin. Pursing her lips to resist gasping in shock, JJ pressed a kiss to Emily's forehead. "Can I see your hand, Em?" Emily's shoulder rose and fell as she deeply inhaled and exhaled before passing her injured hand to JJ. JJ felt the slight tremor coursing through Emily's hands and wanted nothing more than to hug her best friend. "This may sting a bit, Em."

"That's the point of all of it isn't it?" Emily's question was practically inaudible. Taking a towel from the tub behind them, JJ placed Emily's hand in the towel on her lap. Pouring the hydrogen peroxide generously, she grimaced as Emily inhaled, a pained sound forming. As she spread Emily's hand from its previously clenched position, a small blade dropped into the towel. JJ bit her lip and continued wrapping Emily's hand in sterile gauze. She spread the towel over the path from the tub to the door, covering the broken pieces of glass. Gently removing the bottle from Emily's hand, she offered her hand as a replacement; Emily accepted the offer, and JJ helped her off the floor.

"Have you eaten anything?" JJ prodded, doubting the other woman would allow the coddling. Emily shook her head and reached for the bottle in JJ's hand. JJ gave it up without a fight, knowing the amber liquid steeled Emily's nerves. "I'll make some mashed potatoes," JJ offered. The suggestion of her comfort food made Emily nod ever so slightly.

_Speak, Emily_, her mind screamed at her. _The hard part was asking for help. Say something. You would have broken every law in the book to get to her doorstep, so she did the same for you. She drove all the way over here and is taking care of you. It's pathetic already, but if you don't say anything and just squash into one of those compartments, you've wasted her time. Say something! Anything! Just speak!_ "I uhh thank you. I'm not sure how I would have coped on my own," Emily whispered, her voice lost after hours of silence. _Could your voice have sounded a touch more needy; really, Emily?_ She chided herself, slightly shaking her head.

JJ turned around a serious expression on her face. She walked over to where Emily sat perched on the barstool and gently held the other woman's face between two gentle hands. Their lips barely touched and JJ pulled back to look meaningfully into Emily's eyes. "Thank you for calling me. I love you; I just want to help. Asking for help doesn't make you weak, Em. It means you're human."

Ignoring everything after the statement of love, Emily looked at JJ wide-eyed. "You love me?"

JJ realized what she had said as they had only been dating under a month. Seeing the nervous look in Emily's eyes, she quickly explained, "I've always loved you, Em. You're my best friend. Now, though, I'm falling in love with you. I know it's soon, but in reality, we started dating at a point where we were already so comfortable with each other. You know me better than anyone."

"I'm falling in love with you too," Emily whispered against JJ's lips. JJ smiled and returned to the stove where she whipped up a steaming plate of Emily's favorite food. She knew Emily would talk eventually; JJ understood it was a matter of her figuring out how to verbalize her feelings. JJ would patiently wait until then if it meant helping the woman who held her heart.

"You know, of all the places in the world you grew up, how your favorite food is mashed potatoes, I will never know," JJ teased, trying to ease Emily's nerves.

"Hmm, Max used to tease me about that all the time."

"That's because it doesn't make sense. You moved out of the country before you could even eat mashed potatoes."

"I know. But when have I ever made sense?" Emily tried to keep up the banter, but it didn't feel right. JJ could hear the underlying attack Emily made to herself.

"You make sense, Emily. You do. It's just finding the words to say it."

"Can we play a game?" Emily asked sheepishly, hoping to change the subject.

"Sure," JJ relented. "What game?"  
"Tell me something I don't know."

"This game is getting harder and harder since I swear you know everything about me, but let's see what we can find. My favorite bedtime story when I was a kid was Goodnight Moon."

"I wish I could sing."

"I have a list of all the places in the world I want to see before I die."

"I'm a cat person."

"I knew that. Try again," JJ smiled while shoveling a fork full of mashed potatoes into her grinning mouth.

"My favorite photos are black and white."

JJ gauged Emily's posture; using all the knowledge she picked up working with profilers, and decided to breach the subject of the evening's events. "I owe you an apology. He should never have been able to get you away from the table without me noticing. I was two feet away and I didn't notice a thing until you were already being dragged down some hallway. I'm sorry, Em," JJ said genuinely, conveying her true feelings.

"It's not your fault. You have nothing to apologize for."

"Please look at me," JJ requested in a soft whisper. "Please look me in the eyes and show me that's what you believe." Pained brown eyes met sad blue ones, and Emily repeated herself, "You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. I didn't even realize what was happening until I was too far away. No one noticed anything until I was in the hallway, myself included. This was not your fault." The sincerity in Emily's voice almost brought tears to JJ's eyes.

"I have a question for you. Why am I here?"

Emily closed her eyes before focusing on her bandage hand. "Because something was different about this time. I've had close calls before, but something is making this harder to handle than other times. I don't know what it is, but I know I needed someone on my side. I needed someone to remind me I was loved and had a place here. The only one I trusted enough to call who wouldn't make me feel more pathetic and weak than I already feel was you."

JJ, too, closed her eyes against the swell of emotions listening to Emily speak the thoughts from her jumbled, dark mind. "Emily, look at me." JJ placed two fingers under Emily's chin, careful of the ever-darkening bruise, and tilted Emily's face. "Please look at me, Em." Again, the sad yet hopeful cerulean eyes searched the depths of chocolate eyes. "I want you to listen very carefully," JJ continued when she felt Emily nod slightly. "I am always on your side. Even when we have an argument, ultimately I'm on your side. I want nothing more than for you to be happy and healthy. I love you. I'm falling in love with you. You are my best friend and I cannot live without you. You have a place, Em. You fit right here with me, with our family. This is your place, and no one else can fill the shoes you fill. If you take yourself away from this, all of us will be crushed because there is no one else like you. And by no means are you pathetic or weak for asking for help. Yes, you've had closer calls before. Yes, you've been hostage for days at a time, but your compartments accepted this situation differently. That changes nothing about your strength as a person. You are one of the strongest people I know whether you're compartmentalizing a world falling down around you to help a victim or you're asking for help. I love you, Em, and I'm here for you. I'm not going anywhere." Now, JJ searched Emily's eyes for signs of understanding, or at least hope. "I cannot lose you. I don't care how many nights I speed here or how many times I bandage you. I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you. I will make sure you're here for the long haul because I am. Do you believe me?"

"I believe that you love me, and I believe I'm lucky to have a girlfriend like you." Emily sighed, dropping her eyes and breaking eye contact with JJ. She couldn't lie to her best friend; she didn't believe she had a place. On her better days, she liked to think of herself as a placeholder, good at filling the empty spot, but not at all unique in doing so. Days like today, she didn't really like to think at all; it never ended in pleasant thoughts, only ones that made her delve deeper into a depressed mindset.

"But you don't believe you belong here? With me? With our team?" JJ asked her voice clearly laced with disbelief. She wondered how Emily could think so little of herself as to think she didn't hold a special place in the team, in their family. Emily shrugged nonchalantly and took a swig from the bottle that was almost a fourth empty now. "You don't see how important you are to all of us?" She received another shrug in the form of a response. "Let's spell it out. We'll start with Morgan; he's your partner after all. He said it himself he thinks of you as a younger sister and a best friend. He doesn't trust anyone on the team as much as he trusts you. You honestly think someone else could just fill your shoes and he wouldn't notice? Then we have Spence. You are the only one who can talk to him on his level. You give boy genius a run for his money; people like that don't come around everyday. Pen, lord, that woman would cry for days on end if you followed through with any of your thoughts. She's quirky and bubbly, yes; but underneath it all, she's haunted. She leans on you. She turns to you, Em. No one on this team trusts easily, but you are ingrained in each one of our lives. This is your place; this is where you fit."

"I guess," Emily muttered a noncommittal response.  
"I wish you could see the amazing, caring, brilliant, gorgeous woman that we see."

"Me too," Emily whispered dejectedly. "Me too."

"What will change your mind?"  
"I honestly don't know. I'm sorry. I'm not making it easy for you to help me; I know."

"Em, you don't need to apologize."

Neither woman realized the minutes slowing ticking the stressful day into another. The mashed potatoes long gone, and the scotch replaced with ice water. They talked until the sun rose- JJ wanting to make sure the other woman didn't disappear, Emily holding onto the one worldly connection that kept her sane. It wasn't a perfect relationship, but it was one founded in trust, comfort, and love. _With those pieces and my family, I can't fail_.

Upstairs the alarm sounded a new day; new killers to battle, and new victims to save. In the kitchen, the coffee pot automatically kicked into life, wafting the smell of roasting coffee beans and carrying with it the hopes for a better, happier tomorrow. Together, JJ was sure, they would make it through. One day at a time.

Finis


End file.
